The present invention relates to beds and, more particularly, to floor lock assemblies for beds and the like.
Hospital, nursing home and extended care beds are typically provided with caster assemblies on at least one end thereof so that the bed can be more easily moved by staff. In some assemblies, the caster wheel is locked to limit or prevent movement of the bed. Such a bed is, however, less stable than one in which the legs directly contact the floor. In order to provide such improved stability, it has been proposed to provide retractable caster assemblies. When the caster assemblies are in their raised positions, the legs or feet of the bed directly engage the floor. The bed is locked in position due to the weight of the bed. When it is necessary to move the bed, the casters are extended and moved into engagement with the floor raising the feet or legs. The bed may then be freely moved on the caster wheels. Examples of prior beds including caster assemblies may be found in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,414 entitled CASTER FOR ADJUSTABLE BEDS AND THE LIKE, which issued on May 31, 1983 to Damico and commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,486 entitled ADJUSTABLE BED, which issued on Apr. 21, 1992 to Peterson.
Generally, the caster assemblies raise the bed frame relative to the ground when movement is desired. In many instances, however, it may be desirable to have the bed position locked and stable when the bed is in a raised position. The bed may be raised for patient treatment, patient feeding, changing of bedding and the like. Many beds are provided with separate high/low mechanisms to raise the mattress frame of the bed as shown, for example, in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,486.
Various problems exist with the prior devices. Available caster and lock assemblies may provide little, if any, height adjustment. Available assemblies may be limited in versatility and have, generally, a single lock position, that is, the legs or floor locks engage the floor when the bed is in a low position. Individual caster locks may need to be separately operated to release or lock the caster wheels or to move the casters into position. Only limited adjustability and versatility may be provided.